Hilo:AftonWilltrap/@comment-34635481-20180304055027
Aunque hay cosas que aún no se han aclarado, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ( juego él cuál no he jugado ) ha resolvido gran parte de la historia de FNaF. Aquí aclararé teorías y contaré mis creencias. Si estás en desacuerdo o estás aquí para hacerme la vida un infierno, lamento decirte que esta es mi teoría y no la hice para que la odies, sino para disfrutar. Thank you very much for read this thread - Género de The Puppet Este animatrónico es masculino ( confirmado en the Freddy Files ), pero posee el alma de una niña, especifícamente es la versión de los juegos de Charlotte ( Charlie ), protagonista de FNaF TSE y TTO. - ¿ Quién es la niña del minijuego Fruit Maze ? · Esta chica ha sido confundida por estúp... extraños fans con Elizabeth Afton, pero obviamente sabemos que Elizabeth murió a causa de su estúpidez e ignorancia de las advertencias de su padre. Esta chica es Sussie o más bien podría ser una representación alternativa de Charlie, ella fue una de las tantas víctimas del Hombre y quién murió al estar buscando a su mascota, quién fue despedazada por el asesino. - ¿ Quién es Springtrap ? Obviamente es William Afton, pero entonces regresaron los extraños fans y sus extrañas teorías sin sentido y mandaron al demonio la identidad del Hombre Morado cuando Scott Cawtroll dejó salir a luz a FNaF: SL y su cinemáticas que incluía a Springtrap. Springtrap es acreditado como William Afton por los créditos, Henry ( Cassete Man ) y el propio creador de los juegos en los créditos. - ¿ Hombres Morados... o otra alucinación ? Hay 2 hombres morados, William es el asesino y Michael es el devorador de pecados. Pero si el Hombre del Casete también fue afectado por el Remnant entonces Henry también estaría en la forma de un cadáver... ( que demonios estoy diciendo ) de coloración morada. - ¿ Por qué el Hombre Morado es Morado ? El nombre es tan estúpido que hasta yo me rio -_-. Scott declaró que William no es claramente morado, así que obviamente podría tratarse de su forma de vestir o algo que aclaré la afirmación anterior. En cambio, Michael Afton es un verdadero hombre ( más bien cadáver ) de piel morado, la explicación es sencilla, la piel de Michael se volvió morado debido al livor mortis y es la acumulación de sangre en zonas corporales ( ¿ recuerdas la mancha de sangre de la Noche 5 ). - ¿ Cómo The Puppet está dentro de Lefty ? Simple, cuando miramos en los planos de Lefty vemos que dice Dream Wander y Engañar, Transportar y Fusionar, según yo, Dream Wander es una especie de melodía parecida a la canción: My Grandpather's Clock de la Caja de Música de FNaF2, ya que The Puppet parece calmarse cuando escucha esta música repetitiva y increíblemente cursi. - ¿ Por qué diablos Springtrap es diferente al Springtrap de FNaF3 ? Springtrap2 fue el nombre que recibió este animatrónico en los archivos de FNaF: SL después de su aparición en la Noche Personalizada, parte del cuerpo de Springtrap fue alcanzado por las llamas del incendio de Fazbear's Fright pero logró sobrevivir. No sabemos en que tiempo transcurre FPPS pero es obvio que es mucho tiempo después de FNaF3 en el monologo de Michael Afton: He estado viviendo mucho tiempo en las sombras y Springtrap puede haberse desgastado y haber usado piezas de repuesto que pertenecen ( Según yo )... A Golden Freddy o Fredbear. Su aparición está notablemente cambiada por tanto desgaste y mucho bla bla bla... - ¿ Quién es el Hombre Naranja ? En la que mi opinión respecta; este personaje emblematico podría ser cualquiera: William, Henry o el Hombre del Teléfono, pero yo creo que es el padre de William Afton, o sea si fueras un niño de una edad de 9 o 13 y tu padre fuera muy cruel y... -_- Me duele la cabeza ( Deja en tus comentarios abajo, lamento no encontrarme de buen humor hoy ) ( ¡¡¡ Espera !!! Yo nunca estoy de buen humor XD ) Creo que este personaje es el padre de nuestro asesino porque bueno... tengo el mismo motivo que el Hombre Morado busca en las novelas... y bueno, al igual que Dave/Willy Afton considero mi existencia... Patética!!! - ¿ Quienes son Fritz Smith y el Hombre del Teléfono ? Fritz Smith es personaje desconocido e insinuado en ser otra de las identidades que a usado Michael Afton para acabar con su padre ( aunque dudo que sean el mismo personaje pero... quién sabe ). El Hombre del Teléfono fue confundido inicialmente por el fandom con el Hombre Morado, la única estúpida prueba que apoyaba esto era el misterioso artefacto que William Afton tenía en su minijuego en los minijuegos. A continuación viene mi teoría sobre la identidad del Hombre del Teléfono ( Ojo, sólo es teoría ), Phone Guy es el hermano mayor gemelo de William Afton, en los minijuegos de FFPS podemos ver cuando el Orange Guy entra a su casa, hay una persona parecida al Crying Child sentada viendo la televisión. No sé yo pero que muchos van a estar en desacuerdo con esta teoría ( incluyendo al creador de esta teoría, o sea yo ) Si quieres una segunda parte, no olvides un pulgar arriba y comentar si te ha gustado. Iremos todos al Infierno, gracias